This invention relates generally to a device for distributing a stream of water or other liquid in a desired orderly spray in a manner that will conserve a volume of the fluid expelled over an area per unit time. In particular, the device is configured to control a flow of a liquid such as water through a reliable mechanism suitable for spreading relatively small amounts of the liquid without need for a frictional thrust bearing and without interference to the dispersal pattern from a rotor-retaining frame or member.
Sprinklers of various types and sizes are used in a number of environments. One common example is a sprinkler system of the type used to water a lawn. The challenge in watering a lawn is, of course, to achieve a relatively even dispersion of water from a point source. Different sprinklers surmount this obstacle using different methods. One simple example of a sprinkler system is the spinning rotor turbine type of sprinkler. In this type of sprinkler, an axial jet of water is emitted from an axial nozzle and is intercepted and deflected laterally in all directions by a spinning rotor which is rotatably mounted on a thrust bearing that is in concentric alignment with the axial nozzle.
In such devices, the flow of water therefrom produces a reactive force that turns the water-dispersing rotor to evenly distribute the water. Such systems operate fairly well for many applications, especially in environments where there is little chance of unwanted debris entering into the rotor thrust bearing, and where it is not particularly disadvantageous for a sprinkler or a shower head to miss one or more sections within the area pattern due to interference from the rotor's retaining bridge or frame member.
Unfortunately, such prior art water dispersion and sprinkler systems require a thrust bearing and also a frame or a bridge surrounding a portion of the rotor to maintain the rotor in position. These thrust bearings are susceptible to malfunction due to trapped debris and the rotor-retaining members interfering with the passing water stream emitted from the spinning rotor. Such interference creates one or more areas in the dispersal pattern that are either dry or under-watered. These prior art devices are also less than optimal in locations where an abundance of small insects are present which might clog the bearing, or in applications such as shower heads and even greenhouse sprinklers where one might find a swath of unwatered seedlings. Also, the larger volume of water required to overcome thrust bearing friction to rotate the rotors in prior art designs is often more water volume than is desired for a given area, such as is often the case with steep hillsides that are susceptible to wasteful water runoff.